


A Year

by helsinkibaby



Category: West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CJ's been Chief of Staff for a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Year

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](http://writers-choice.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://writers-choice.livejournal.com/)**writers_choice** “strange” challenge

It’s been a year.

A full year.

Three hundred and sixty-five days, but she still can’t get used to this.

Still can’t get used to going to this office instead of her old one. Still can’t get used to calling for Margaret instead of for Carol. Still can’t look at a press briefing without having the nagging feeling that she’s slacking, that someone else is doing her job for her (and not doing it anywhere near as well.)

She’s changed the paintings and the colour scheme and the desk is in a different place, but none of that matters.

Because after three hundred and sixty five days, this is still Leo’s office to her, and she doesn’t know if it’ll ever be anything else.  



End file.
